


Fort Jones

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice and  Wish!Hook build a fort.
Kudos: 1





	Fort Jones

Alice let out a sigh as she watched out her window. It was cloudy, even the sun had left for the day. She could watch the clouds but she'd done that days in a row and she missed the warmth of the sun. She could feel its rays, just barely. The clouds didn't try to touch her the way the sun always did. She had toys and games and papa always played with her. But she wanted to go outside. She couldn't she knew that but it didn't mean she didn't wish she could experience it. She had her ways she could, papa told her stories and brought bits of the world into to tower but she felt trapped. The sun was hiding now and she couldn't experience the one part of the world she had acsess to. Killian heard the sigh and knew Alice was longing for the world she was staring at. She was dangerously close to the window but he'd stopped fighting that battle. She didn't have any other way to experinece the world aside from watching it. His worrying mind would just have to live with it. He just hoped she wasn't too close when the barrier finally fell, if it ever did. He wanted it to but so far he hadn't had any luck.

"It feels smaller today, papa," Alice let out another sigh and moved away from the window , giving up on the sun offering her greeting anytime soon.

"I know, Starfish. I know it's not fair. How about a tea party?"

Alice agreed. She loved those. She gave her toys voices. They sat through their tea party with Alice chattering a little less than normal.

"Why can't it be fair, papa?"

Killian didn't need to ask what she meant. The entire situation was cruel. She was a prisoner in her own home. She'd been born in a cage, albeit a gilded one, but a cage nonetheless. He blamed himself often. He wanted her to have everything and he couldn't give her the one thing she wanted the most.

"You know how there's good magic and there's bad magic?"

"Aye."

"The tower's enchanted with bad magic. A witch trapped you here so she'd be free. I couldn't stop her," Killian mentally scolded himself. he hadn't even tried. He'd never trade Alice for anything but he could have tried to do something once she was born. He dismissed the thought. Alice was upset and his attention belonged to finding a way to fix it. "I'm sorry."

Alice sat with her thoughts for a moment, still sad. Still feeling like the tower was getting smaller that day.

"Tell you what, let's try something," Killian offered. He went over to Alice's bed and took the sheets off. "Put the chairs over there." Killian pointed to the middle of the tower. Alice did what she was asked, confused by the request.

Killian brought the sheet over letting it billow behind him like a cape, which earned him a slight chuckle from Alice who was alreaady in the middle of the room.

"What're we doing, Papa,"

"We, Starfish, are going on an adventure. Almost."

He couldn't really take her anywhere. They rearranged bits of furniture than draped the bedding over it. It wasn't mch but it was fort. Of some kind. It had a different roof than the tower, that was all that really mattered.

"Go inside it, lass,"

As Alice crawled inside their new space Killian went and grabbed a game and some of the vials of things he'd brought inside of the tower.

"Look, papa! I can see something else!" Alice was so excited. Whenever she looked up all she ever saw was the stones in the roof of the tower. This was different. It was s simple, and it made her happy.

"That's great, Starfish."

"Can we play in here, papa?"

"Aye," they played games and Alice smelled the flowers he'd brought in for her. They stayed in there for hours.

"Time for dinner," Killian suggested."We can eat in here if you want to."

Alice excitedly agreed then helped him make dinner. Or really sat on the counter and provided her services as an expert taste tester.

They brought their food into the fort and played until it was time for bed.

"Can we do this again, papa?"

"Aye, but now we need to make the bed," Killian had found ways to make everything he could fun. "The sheet is going to try to escape being used as a sheet if we're not careful. Ready, lass? Engaarde !"

They joked around as Alice ran around as he made the bed. She wanted to do it but she was still too little to do it on her own.

"Papa, will you sing?" Alice asked once Killian had tucked her in fairly loosley. She didn't like to be too snug.

"Of course, starfish. I'll always sing you to sleep. Always."

Killian knew Alice would likely grow out of wanting him to tuck her in eventually so he cherished the moment.


End file.
